


Girls night out

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Overprotective, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Based on a prompt from @syntheticavenger on tumblr - also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 29





	Girls night out

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading

You put the finishing touches to your makeup, swiping on your favourite lipstick before going to find your boyfriend. He was sitting playing Mario Kart with Sam when you wrapped your arms around him from behind. “How is Sam beating you on this? He’s the worst player,” you giggle before stealing the controller and playing for him, easily beating your best friend.

Bucky stands and leans over the sofa to kiss you but stops when he sees the dress you’re wearing. “Baby, c’mon! I hid that dress, it’s meant to just be for me.” You roll your eyes at him, secretly loving how protective he always got when you were having a night out with the girls.

“Buck, it’s my favourite dress, Nat will be ready any minute. I don’t have time to change,” you try and reason with him but he’s giving you the puppy dog eyes, you made him promise not to do that anymore because he knows you can’t resist it. “Urgh, fine. I’ll get changed.” You stomp off back to your room, faintly hearing Sam cracking his imaginary whip at you.

Flipping through your wardrobe, you spot your favourite summer dress, it falls around your knees, covers the girls and Bucky loved it. You are just about to switch when you suddenly get the bright idea to just keep your dress on and cover it with the sundress, Bucky will never find out and you don’t have to waste a perfectly good outfit. 

Walking back into the room, you see Sam grabbing some beers and popcorn for the movie they were about to watch, confused when you don’t see your boyfriend you quickly feel him hug you from behind, kissing up the back of your neck and nibbling on your ear. “You’re looking amazing doll, thanks for changing. I don’t want anyone else to see what’s mine”. 

You turn and look at him, kissing him softly so you don’t smudge your lipstick. “You’re so silly, have fun with Sam. Don’t kill each other, ok?”

Hopping into the back of the car with your friends, you tell Happy not to watch as you quickly take the dress off, pushing it under the seat. Nat smirks at you. “What will Bucky say? Won’t he get all moody and make everyone miserable with his moping around?”. 

You grab the champagne she was holding for you, taking a long drink. “What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” You clink your glasses and ring Carol, letting her know you were on your way.

Sometime later, after a few cocktails, you’re in the middle of the dance floor laughing with the girls when you feel a pair of hands wrap around your waist picking you up and flinging you over his shoulder, people part quickly to let him through and you’d be more scared if you didn’t recognise his cute little butt in those jeans you bought him. Deciding the most logical thing to do in this situation is to start slapping his cheeks, you giggle hearing his growl. He sits you on the hood of the car glaring at Happy before running his fingers up and down the front of your dress. “Want to tell me what happened?” 

You shake your head, pouting at his adorably grumpy face. “It’s such a cute outfit and I wanted to wear it.” He shakes his head before leaning in and kissing you, you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss down the column of his throat. “You aren’t mad at me, are you baby?”. For a brief moment you think you’ve got away with it but he picks you up again throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you to another car. 

Sam sits in the driver's seat and apologises as soon as you get in. “I’m sorry, Carol sent me a photo of you all and he saw it.” You gently slap him across the back of the head before staring out the window watching your night out slip away from you. 

Pulling into the compound, you get out before the car has even fully stopped, walking over to the elevator and pressing the button a few times hoping it’ll arrive before your boyfriend can catch up, you get in pressing the button to your floor and feeling relieved when the door starts to close, only to groan a moment later when his metal hand pushes them open. Hearing Sam say he’s going to take the stairs, you get crowded into the corner, caged in with an arm on either side of your body. “Now what are we going to do with you?” You look up at him smirking down at you, your heart already pumping fast with excitement which you know he can hear. He’s about to lean in when the door opens and he drags you to your room.

Pinning you against the inside of your door, he kisses you furiously, gripping at your ass and grinding himself against you, you whimper and moan into his mouth. He pulls back and looks down at you again. “What’s the matter? Are you all frustrated because of me?”. Trying to kiss him again, you run your fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp, knowing how needy it makes him but he grabs your wrists and stops you, walking away and sitting on the bed facing you. 

Patting his thighs, you know what he wants but you’re too stubborn to give in straight away so you go to the bathroom first and remove all your jewellery hearing him from the other room. “You’re making this worse for yourself.” Clenching your thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the pressure, you take a deep breath and walk out of the room and over to him. 

He smiles at you before quickly manhandling you over his lap, pushing your dress up and admiring the soft pink panties he slaps your cheek in warning, smirking at the wet patch that’s forming before his eyes. “How about 10? Count with me.” You nod quickly, gasping when he slaps the back of your thigh. “One”.

You squirm in his lap as he lands slap after slap on you, using his cool metal hand to ease the sting, he gets to nine and pauses, pushing his fingers down he chuckles. “Fuck doll, you’re absolutely dripping for me.” You whine and squirm as he draws soft light circles on your clit over the top of your panties, you try to push down and get more friction but he just pulls away from you, chuckling at your needy whine. “You’ve got one more, don’t think I forgot”. Pushing you back down he spreads your legs a little wider and manages to slap your pussy before you can stop him, you moan and grip his thighs at the feel of his cool hand soothing you. 

Forcing you to stand, he widens his legs and pulls you closer. “Mmm... I think you enjoyed that a little too much.” Running his hands softly up and down your sides before slowly unzipping your dress. Your whole body feels like it’s on fire as he takes his time, he lightly scratches at the skin exposed as your dress falls to the floor along with your panties. “This dress is just for me,” punctuating each word with a kiss as he travels lower and lower, stopping before he gets to where you need him most. 

He smirks at your needy whine before picking you up and laying you on the bed. “You going to be a good girl for me?” You nod desperately, silently begging him to give you what you wanted, trying to pull him closer with your feet as he straddles your lap. “I think I like you like this, all needy for me.” Biting your lip in frustration, you grab his hair and pull him down for a kiss, sliding your tongue into his mouth and grabbing his ass with your other hand.

He pulls back and kisses your nose. “Get dressed.” You look up at him confused “I think I need to show the world that you belong to me.” Climbing off the bed and passing you the dress. “Come on, Sam has been desperate to get drunk with you and I want all the city to see how much you want me”. He winks at you before grabbing your shoes and bag. “I’ll wait at the car, don’t take too long and don’t even think about wearing those panties, those are mine now.”


End file.
